Watching the President's Daughter
by pyroleigh
Summary: Ike is assigned to the security detail of the president's daughter, finding her to be as difficult to watch as he was told. When the President gives him unexpected orders, Ike finds himself in a whole new situation he never expected. President based on Frank Underwood from House of Cards, modern Zike, in progress, T for now but will change.
1. Chapter 1

Ike stood at attention with Roy at his side, the image of the perfect soldiers, as the President walked into the Oval Office. The man moved past them and sat behind his desk with a world weary sigh, his eyes running over them critically.

"At ease fellas," he called out in a warm southern drawl that could only come from someone growing up in Georgia. "Now I know you two are wonderin' why I called you in here and I aim to tell you. I've just been appointed president by the good people of this here nation and my secret service is in need of young blood. That's where you two come in. Both of you were highly decorated for your age and rank before you got hurt overseas and I'd like to make you my newest members. Now Roy," he turned his eyes to the red headed one, "you'll be assigned to me, I'll have my head of security run you through all the mumbo jumbo... And you Ike will be assigned to my daughter's protection detail."

"Yes sir Mr. President," Ike and Roy said in unison.

"Now Roy the man you need to see is waitin' on you outside, you're dismissed."

"Yes sir Mr. President," Roy saluted and practically marched out, leaving Ike standing there awkwardly.

"Why don't you sit on down Ike?" The President motioned to a seat across from him and Ike reluctantly took the seat, wondering why he was still in the Oval Office. "Now Ike I'm sure you're wonderin' why I assigned you to my daughter and not myself when you earned more recognition in the line of duty than Roy. Well, to be honest with you, my daughter is not happy I won this election. Me winning meant she had to move on back home with daddy when she's been little miss independent since the day she graduated high school... Truth be told she isn't just unhappy Ike, she's royally pissed at me. I can't tell you the last time I talked to her where she wasn't rantin' and ravin' against me, even saying how she wished me and my late wife hadn't adopted her.

"She's refused to do online courses at her university so she goes there everyday, which I'm sure I don't need to tell you is a security nightmare. I have my best men watching her, one of whom is a dear friend of mine I've come to rely on heavily to report to me when she even tries to sneak out. He told me that someone closer to her age might be able to control her a little because, let's be honest, the girl is a rebel. I chose you because you have survived some hellish situations overseas and I think you're the only one who can keep her in line. Are you up for the task Ike?"

"Yes sir Mr. President," Ike said with a nod.

"I'm going to give you some special orders now boy, orders that you do not tell another living soul understand? I don't care what you have to do to keep her in line, you do it. If she needs to be tied up in her room I'll support your decision understand? I cannot have a disaster from her end up on the news for the world to see. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir Mr. President," Ike nodded once again, not quite sure what he had just agreed to.

"Excellent, you're dismissed," with that he turned his eyes to the papers on the desk and Ike stood up, ready to face whatever nightmare awaited him.

XxX

"You know," Snake, the head of the president's daughter's security said as he walked beside Ike down the carpeted hall towards the young woman's room, "I stopped smoking ten years ago. I met this girl and I'm back to a pack a day from all the stress."

"She can't be that bad," Ike said incredulously.

"Kid she's a nightmare, and that's coming from an ex spec ops soldier." They paused in front of a door and Snake raised his hand to knock.

"Go away!" a feminine voice called from inside and Snake sighed as he opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but I have your latest service agent here to meet you," he said as they stepped into the room, Ike respectfully keeping his eyes down just in case she was indecent. "This is Ike Greil, he's an ex marine, been through hell and back just to babysit you." Ike looked up at Snake sharply, surprised he was so snarky with the daughter.

"He doesn't know what hell is," the voice sneered and Ike finally looked to the young woman perched on the bed. She had a textbook on her lap, one earbud hanging from her pointed ears, and the most beautiful blue eyes Ike had ever seen. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, her clothes baggy and looking worn. "I'm Zelda Nohansen, the president's daughter... well more like his trophy he brings out every once in awhile to impress important people." Ike tried to remain neutral when she insulted her father like that, making her eyes narrow.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," he said with a nod and she rolled her eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," she said and popped the other earbud back into her ear.

"I'll show you to the office where we have her schedule laid out, we'll figure out the best rotation for you," Snake said and Ike nodded, sparing one last glance at the woman on the bed before following Snake out of her room.

XxX

Zelda stared after the newest member of her security detail as he left her room, trying to figure him out. He seemed like another cliché military guy, but something in his eyes when he finally looked up at her told her otherwise. Curious, she pulled her phone from the spot by her knee and pulled up her texts, particularly the ones to her best friend since childhood.

'What can you pull up on Ike Greil. Ex marine, now on my service detail.' She sent the message off, waiting on her blonde friend to respond. She turned her eyes back to the political textbook on her lap, tapping her pen in the margin impatiently. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, happy to see Link come through once more.

'Ike Greil. Age 26. Served as a marine from age 18 to 26. Honorable discharge due to injury. Handpicked by president (your daddy) to serve as your new bodyguard. High marksman and hand to hand rankings. Set some records while at basic. Mother and sister still alive. Father deceased.' She sat back against her plush feather pillows, absorbing the information gathered by her resource at the FBI. Another text came through and she checked it with a smirk. 'He's hot as hell.'

'You're telling me.' She sent the message and began typing another. 'Anything else on him?'

'That's all I've got with my clearance. His injury and deployments are classified.'

"Dammit," she sighed and set her phone beside her, more curious than before.

XxX

"She has classes from oh-eight-hundred to sixteen hundred everyday," Snake said as he handed over her schedule, Ike staring in silent appreciation at the massive number of classes she was taking in a semester. "Before her dad was elected she lived in an apartment off campus... I'm sure he told you she was bitter about being here."

"Something like that," Ike answered vaguely as he memorized the classroom numbers. "What about extracurricular activities? Any volunteer work?"

"She frequents a homeless shelter downtown," Snake said with a shrug. "She helps serve dinners Saturday night since she's not allowed to go out and party anymore. The most important thing I can stress to you is to keep her on a short leash. The girl is tricky and more devious than you'd think."

"Understood. Any boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Ha, would you want to be the guy who has to meet her dad?" Snake asked and Ike snorted.

"Not in a million years."

"Exactly. She's got a friend who works for the FBI, so don't be surprised if the next time you see her she knows half a dozen things about you." Ike nodded at the information, storing it in his brain. "She has a few wild friends, some of which her father has forbidden her from mingling with while he's in office."

"And they're the ones she tries to sneak out and see right?" Ike ventured the guess and Snake nodded.

"You got it... I can start you tonight if you're ready."

"Yeah why not?" Ike shrugged and Snake held out a earpiece.

"Wear it at all times for check ins," he said as Ike worked the wire under his shirt and plugged it into his ear. "You're the youngest on her detail so I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to chat you up. Obviously you can talk to her but, and I can't stress this enough, do not let your guard down."

"You got it," Ike said with a nod and Snake held out a hand.

"Good luck kid, you're going to need it."

XxX

"Enter!" Zelda called at the polite knock on her door, ready for her first one on one time with her newest security guy. He stepped into the room, Zelda noting the earpiece already in place. "My aren't you looking the part now," she said in a fake drawl, mimicking her adoptive father.

"I've heard you're quite a pain in the ass to guard," he said as he stood in her doorway, Zelda raising an eyebrow at his blunt words. "I just want you to be warned that I'm not going to be fooled by your act."

"What act?" she asked innocently and he just gave her a look. "Fine," she rolled her eyes and looked his suited body over, contemplating whether or not flirting with him would get her anywhere. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Why don't you tell me what you know?" he counter asked, Zelda surprised by him once more. "I know you have a friend at the FBI and I'm sure he's given you what he can already."

"I like you," she said with a genuine smile on her lips. "You're kinda a dick but... it's refreshing. Everyone else treats me like I'm a princess."

"I'm not going to do that," it sounded like a vow and Zelda felt her heart skip a beat.

"I would expect nothing less from an ex marine," she said and he nodded once. "How will you treat me?" she asked curiously and he gave her a slight smirk, Zelda feeling her heart speed up at the sight.

"However I feel you deserve," he said and Zelda knew one thing in that moment. She had to have this man. It was wrong on so many levels, hell she didn't even know if he was straight, but she would have this man as more than her secret service agent. How to get him was going to be a challenge she was already liking the idea of.

"Sit down Ike, I don't bite," she said as she patted the bed beside her. "I really would like to hear more about you from you."

 **XXX**

 **Me? Self control issues? Indeed. I've had this idea in my brain ever since I watched House of Cards on Netflix with my babe (go watch it if you haven't, it's amazing) and finally gave into the temptation to post it. Special thanks to concisponci for listening to me pitch this ages ago and encouraging my reckless posting! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

"I prefer to stand," Ike said firmly, noting how her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll be stationed outside your door if you need anything and I feel the need to remind you that not only have your windows been fitted with tamper alarms, but even the air vents just in case you decide to go that route."

"I have classes tomorrow morning," she pointed out as she snapped her textbook closed, "why would I try to go anywhere tonight?"

"Perhaps to try and break in your newest security team member," Ike offered and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no," she pulled her long brown hair from her sloppy bun and shook it around her shoulders, Ike unable to help watching it cascade down her back. "I would never." He repressed the urge to snort and she regarded him for a silent moment. "We have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Ike asked carefully.

"We've both lost a parent. You lost your father, I lost my mother... how'd he die?"

"My father was a miner, he died in a cave in," Ike answered honestly. "He sacrificed his own life for three of his men."

"Wow," Zelda looked down at her lap at his words, obviously not expecting that. "How did your mother take it?"

"Horribly," he said quickly.

"She never remarried?"

"Never even tried," he shifted on his feet slightly, not liking how the conversation was progressing. "Neither has your father, so it's not that unusual."

"Please," Zelda says, derision dripping from her tone, "he never remarried because being the heartbroken widow gave him sympathy votes."

"You don't think highly of him, do you?" Ike asks with a hint of his shock showing. Of all the recent presidential candidates, Frank Nohansen had been the one who had showed the most interest in helping the lower income level of people in the nation, a level his family and friends definitely fell into.

"His policies are great, and he gives one hell of a speech I'll admit that," Zelda said as she stood up and stretched lightly, her baggy shirt rising and showing a sliver of pale abdomen, "but no, he's not what I think this nation needs." She moves away from the bed, going to a sturdy mahogany desk in the corner and pulled open a designer backpack laying across the surface.

"A man that cares about low income families is what this nation needs," Ike countered, watching her pull out another textbook and a battered looking notebook. "Every person who can't afford food to feed their families, people who can't find jobs, the homeless-"

"All noble and just," she admitted as she whirled to face him, a gleam in her eyes that Ike made Ike tense, "but is it just for the votes and news coverage?"

"I don't know him as well as you do obviously," Ike said, fighting the urge to take a step back as she stepped closer, "but I believe he'll do great things in that office."

"Blind faith is cute," she said in a condescending tone. Her steps brought her right in front of him, Ike keeping his eyes locked on hers. "But you should know it's foolish."

"As foolish as it may or may not be, I still hold to it," he said firmly, finally allowing himself to take a step back. "I'll leave you to your studies," he added with a nod and turned on his heel to leave the room.

"Can you tell me how you got injured at least?" she asked and Ike hesitated, his hand poised over the knob. "I know you were honorably discharged due to injury."

"I got shot," he said softly, trying not to think on the details to that as he flung open the door. "Let me know if you need anything ma'am," he added as he stepped into the hallway.

XxX

The door closed and Zelda stared at it for a long moment, her mind whirling at the information gathered by her questions. She had wanted more, and still did, but what she found out did fill in some blanks. She pursed her lips in thought, wondering how she could approach him with more questions about himself and not send him running to the hills. After a beat she shrugged off her curious side and sat down on her bed, trying to focus her straying mind to the chapters in economics that she had an exam on in the morning.

The words just didn't want to make sense so she gave up and sent off a text to one of her forbidden friends, hoping the blonde would answer. They went back and forth for awhile, a scheme slowly forming in Zelda's brain. With sly grin at the door she typed up a question she knew the blonde would only answer one way.

'Wanna help me escape?'

XxX

The next morning Zelda sat in the town car, trying not to roll her eyes at the men sitting on either side of her. Snake sat on her right, his grizzled mug staring out the window silently, Ike on her left watching the back of the driver's head, the faintest hint of his cologne washing over her. "Are you nervous for your first day of school?" she sneered at him and watched as he turned his eyes to hers.

"You're nothing I can't handle ma'am," he said with a blank expression. Zelda couldn't help the snort at that and his brow furrowed slightly. "You think otherwise?"

"Don't take the bait kid," Snake warned and Zelda rolled her eyes at his words.

"My first class has an exam today, so I should be out a little early," she said with a careful flick of her hair over her left shoulder, making sure it slapped Ike in the face. To his credit he didn't flinch, he merely let out a small grunt. "I'll come out the bottom door as usual, so wait for me there."

"No can do," Snake said and she rolled her eyes again. "I'll be stationed in the room as always with you."

"You're so distracting though," she insisted with a look at the man in question. "You stand there like some creepy statue and-"

"Would you rather I was in there?" Ike asked and she turned to him, a small smile curling up her lips.

"Yes, at least you look like you might actually be in college."

"Then Snake stays in the class with you while I wait at the first floor doorway," Ike said with a slight smirk on his lips.

"You bastard," she said without venom and felt more than heard Ike's attempt to stifle his chuckle.

XxX

Zelda thought she was clever, Ike could tell. Have one man in the room, have one outside the door she named, and then sneak off out a different one. To her credit, most people would just believe their charge when they said they'd take one door over another. Ike however didn't trust her, not in the slightest. The second she went inside the room he sent off a text to the back up guy waiting down the hall, telling him to stand by the first floor door. As the man took his place Ike took off up the stairs, a devilish smirk on his lips as he stood outside the second floor exit to her lecture hall.

"Alright," he sighed as he took his position outside the door, "now we wait."

XxX

Zelda smirked as she finished up her exam, waiting for several people to rise to their feet before she jumped up and walked to the front to drop off her answer sheet. She looked to find Snake standing at the base of the stairs, looking twenty different kinds of intimidating as he stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. As Zelda approached her seat to gather her bag a blonde young woman jumped to her feet, clicking down the steps in her black patent leather high heels. Taking her cue, Zelda scooped up her bag and waited for her friend to be passing Snake's spot on the stairs, watching with a smirk as the distraction worked. Snake's head shifted slightly, following the tight skirt as the blonde went back to her seat.

Zelda had only a short window of time before he would be properly paying attention again so she moved up the other set of stairs leading to the second floor exit of the lecture hall, quite proud of the little scheme she had thought up the night before. With a self satisfied sigh she opened the door and froze.

"How was the exam?" Ike asked, one dark blue brow raised with amusement.

"Seriously?" she practically scoffed the word.

"I thought I told you that you're nothing I can't handle," he said with a shrug of his suit clad shoulders.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, feeling him fall in step behind her. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"I'd like to point out that the feeling is mutual," he said without missing a beat and she rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know?" she asked as they came down the stairs, her eyes finding Snake standing there with a panicked expression on his face.

"Easy, I just thought how I'd try to sneak away if I was in your position," he said as they rejoined the other members of her security detail.

"Dammit Zelda," Snake sighed and she shrugged.

"You weren't paying attention to me," she said with an innocent voice and Ike chuckled behind her.

"Told you I'm up for the job," he said to Snake and the man let out a sigh.

"This is nothing, trust me," he said gravely and Zelda turned a sweet smile to Ike.

"Now I'll just have to get more creative."

 **XXX**

 **Ike passed the first test! But what else will Zelda think up? Special thanks to concisponci and Qoh22 for reviewing the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda played nice for the rest of the day. She kept to her schedule, left out the doors she was supposed to, did everything according to plan. Ike didn't trust her, not by a long shot. He kept his eyes on her constantly when possible, to his amusement and her annoyance going so far as to stand two steps behind her while she ate lunch at a table full of various young women her age.

"What's your name hot stuff?" her blonde friend that Snake had confided in him had been used as a distraction earlier asked and he shifted his stance slightly, not saying a word.

"His name's Ike," Zelda said with a glare over her shoulder at him. "He's new, doesn't trust me."

"You haven't exactly given me reason to," he pointed out and her friends giggled.

"What? Are you still grumpy about me trying to slip away from you guys this morning?" She turned with her question and Ike just stared down at her, his face a perfect mask that showed no emotion.

"I'm more concerned with the obvious lack of concern you show towards your own personal safety," he spoke in clipped tones as his eyes flicked to a random male student leaping to his feet a few tables away. Ike watched him move and embrace another student before he turned his eyes back to her.

"No one wants to hurt me," she said with a tone barely hiding her annoyance.

"I'd hope that was the case but," he shrugged his shoulders, "you never know." She glared at him for a long silent moment before turning back to her lunch, her friends giggling and whispering making Ike uncomfortable. He was well aware of the fact that he was attractive, dare he say handsome without sounding full of himself, but that didn't mean he liked all the looks they kept throwing his way.

"Ike?" Snake's voice crackled over the headset and he touched a hand to his ear. "We've got a possible firearm spotted on a Caucasian male heading into the building through the main doors. Moving to intercept now. Keep her head down."

"Understood," he said and stepped right behind her, a hand going to rest on her shoulder. She tensed and looked at him curiously, but Ike's eyes were focused on the main doors. He watched what had to be the man they were looking for as he walked in, a twitch to his body that Ike pegged immediately. "He's on drugs," he muttered into his earpiece, his eyes following the man as he walked further into the crowd. "Where are you Snake?"

"Right on his heels," Snake's voice growled and Ike watched as the man seemed to come from nowhere, a firm hand clapping on the twitching junkie's shoulder. Ike slowly released his grip on Zelda's shoulder and stepped back, his eyes scanning the room to make sure all potential threats were taken care of as Snake forced the man out of the building.

XxX

Zelda had to admit one thing, even if it bothered her. Ike wasn't only good at his job, he was better than most. As she sat beside him in the town car on the way to her gilded prison she watched him watch the driver's route, a firm scowl set to his lips.

"You know you can smile right?" she quipped at him and he turned his eyes to her. "Just because Snake doesn't remember how to doesn't mean you have to forget too."

"I don't smile because you cause me endless amounts of stress girl," Snake rumbled and Ike's lips twitched.

"I can definitely see that," he said and she scoffed.

"So did the guy have a gun?" she asked after a moment with a look at Snake.

"Unloaded, he was apparently going to rob the bookstore," Snake said and Zelda laughed at how ridiculous that was.

"Seriously? That was his grandiose plan?" she shook her head and shifted in her seat, pushing against Ike far more than necessary. He tried to adjust by leaning further against the door and she leaned on him more, catching his eye with an innocent smile.

"Any weekend plans ma'am?" Snake asked and she shrugged, her mind on the text from Peach about a party happening that night.

"Just the usual," she said with a sigh and kicked the backpack at her feet. "Study study study."

"Hm," was all Snake had to say to that and Ike remained silent as he watched the traffic flow.

XxX

Getting out of the White House undetected took Zelda several failed attempts to learn. The main problems she encountered were the security detail and the cameras. The guards were easy once you learned their rotations and routines. Also, knowing who was on duty at the time helped immensely. As for the cameras... well those were tricky to avoid because naturally the place was wired with the best technology money could buy. It took some James Bond level maneuvering to get around them, and she was getting to be a pro at it. The one major plus in her favor for actually getting out that night was that not only was Ike off but so was Snake. So her security team that evening was what she lovingly referred to as the B team.

As she slinked into her thinly strapped dark purple party dress she smiled wickedly. This was going to be fun. A night out was just what she needed. Heels in hand, she stepped into the hallway and began her escape.

XxX

Ike wasn't an old guy. He considered himself a pretty chill neighbor too. You throw a party in the apartment next to his? No problem! You throw a party so fucking loud he can literally make out the words of the music you're blaring and you wake up the neighbor next to him's newborn? You're gonna have one pissed off ex marine barging in your front door.

His fist shoved open the door, barely even acknowledged by the partygoers, the new mom from down the hall peering out her front door warily, a screaming pink bundle in her arms. Ike strolled into the mass of bodies, eyes hunting for the idiot who rented the apartment. What he found instead was a face that definitely did not belong in the crowd. There, between the blonde he recognized from her class and a few other people vying for her attention, stood Zelda.

"Fucking hell," he growled and stalked forward, forgetting for a moment about demanding the damn music get turned down. As he drew near Zelda's eyes turned his way. He saw a mix of shock, confusion, and anger flash across her face in a split second. Anger settled in and he watched with slight amusement as she squared her shoulders and gave him a glare, as if a thin girl in a party dress could intimidate him.

"Go away!" she hissed when he stepped before her and he glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" she sneered the question as she raised a plastic cup to her lips. Ike's anger flared and he snatched the cup from her fingers. "What the hell?" she demanded and he saw a duo of cliché college douches step forward out of the corner of his eye.

"Why're you hassling the lady huh?" one demanded and Ike gave Zelda a look that screamed 'this is what you associate with?'.

"Back off," Ike said in a firm voice, not really wanting to get into a fight with two drunk idiots over a misbehaving pain in his ass.

"Or what tough guy?" the other sneered and made the mistake of shoving him. Ike reacted without thinking. He dropped the cup and lashed out with an open hand, catching the other's follow up fist with a smirk. He twisted the angry fist to an uncomfortable angle, dropping low when the buddy lunged forward with a roar. Ike twisted the fist a bit more for good measure, listening for the rewarding yelp of pain, before lashing out with a well placed foot to the back of the just charged one's knees. He buckled and Ike threw his buddy into him, both of them landing in a drunken heap on the stained carpet. That done he turned back to his charge to see her staring at him with a look he couldn't place.

"Come on," he barked out, a command from a marine used to being obeyed, and she moved forward without complaint.

"Zellie!" the blonde whined and Zelda turned to address her. Ike wasn't taking any chances. He gripped her arm and hauled her out of the apartment and to his front door.

"Inside. Now." He shoved her inside and slammed the door, his hands almost shaking in annoyance. He took a deep breath and locked the door before he turned to face her. "What the hell were you doing there?" he demanded as she crossed her arms. "You're not supposed to be anywhere without a guard and-"

"And what? I can't have a little fun? Blow off some steam? This is what you do in college."

"No," Ike stalked towards her and glared her down, watching with silent satisfaction to see her flinch, "normal people do that. You are the president's daughter, you can't."

"They're my friends and I wanted to see them!" she insisted and Ike felt a twinge of sympathy for her.

"I know you want to hang out with them and be normal," he said in a softer tone, "believe me I get that. However, because of who your father is you can't. It's not fair, I know that, but that's life." She stared at him silently for a minute, the booming music the only sound between them.

"You're going to call this in aren't you?" she asked defeatedly and he nodded.

"I have to," he shrugged it off and stepped around her. "Sit on the couch."

XxX

Zelda took the opportunity of Ike going from the living room into the kitchen to survey his apartment. The decorations were sparse, and that was being generous. He had a tv sitting on top of a long rectangular trunk, a battered looking coffee table, and a couch that looked comfortable as hell but definitely broken in. The only thing on the walls was a picture of him in his uniform and two smiling women. Zelda walked closer to it, trying to determine who they were.

"Snake," Ike's voice made her jump and she glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning against his kitchen counter, "I... No man I know where she is. What do you mean? I'm looking at her right now she's in my apartment. Yeah I brought her here from next door..." Zelda rolled her eyes and went back to the picture, noting the older looking woman had the same hair color as Ike, the midnight blue unmistakable. "Yeah I'll keep her here until then." She heard the sound of his phone being tossed onto the counter and turned to look at him.

"Not exactly a cozy home," she pointed out and he snorted.

"I haven't been here long."

"How long has it been since you were discharged?" she asked, honestly curious.

"Three months," his response was guarded.

"How long were you in the hospital with your injury?" she prodded, wanting to know more about him while she had the chance.

"About a week," he said as he opened his fridge. "You want anything?"

"A week huh? Doesn't sound like much of an injury-"

"I don't do well in hospitals," he cut her off, his tone defensive. "I can't just be cooped up. I promised the doctor that I'd take it easy and before I knew it I was getting shipped back home with papers saying I couldn't serve anymore."

"Where?" she asked and his brow furrowed. "Where'd you get shot?"

"Shoulder," he admitted, his right hand motioning to his left shoulder vaguely.

"Can I see it?" she asked and he gave her a look like she was crazy.

"It's not pretty ma'am," he responded after a moment and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling me ma'am, especially when we're not anywhere near my dad or anything."

"Sure thing Miss Nohansen," he said with a slight smirk and she scoffed.

"Try to just say my name. It's not that hard. Five letters, two syllables... even a grunt like you can say it."

"Zelda," her said her name with a look indicating that maybe she should stop but instead she turned back to the picture on the wall.

"Who's this?"

"My mother and sister," he said as he walked over to join her. "That was when I got back before my last deployment. This last one... Mom wasn't smiling." Zelda looked his grim face over and touched his arm gently in sympathy. He stared at her hand for a moment and Zelda wished she could read his mind. He stepped back to his couch and sat down, the silence between them palpable.

"Does it bother you?" she asked him carefully.

"Does what? Getting shot? Nightmares? Killing people?" He trailed off and gave her a humorless smile. "It all does."

XxX

Frank Nohansen slammed his hand down on the desk. "She did WHAT?!" His left eye was twitching, obnoxiously bad. "I'm pretty sure this place is locked up tighter'n Fort Knox so how in the hell did my daughter escape?!"

"She apparently knows the layout of our patrols Mr. President," the man before him stumbled the words from his mouth. "She somehow evaded the cameras and-"

"Is my college aged daughter too much for you to handle?" Frank asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You know, I thought I hired competent people but I guess I have not."

"Mr.-"

"Do you know who found her? A newbie to the guard. She slipped past you and your men to a party in the apartment located next door to my new favorite man on the face of the earth. He got her out of there, held her in place until backup arrived, and," Frank gave the man a deadly smile, "even though the boy worked with her all day, rode back and personally saw her to her room. Now the boy's a marine that's true, but you wanna tell me how stupid it makes you look that my daughter got away from a man who's been doin' this for ten fucking years?!"

"Pretty stupid Mr. President," the man mumbled and Frank snorted.

"You're fired. The whole lot of ya. I don't wanna see you or any of them ever again. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mr. President."

"Get out."

XxX

Zelda turned her back to Ike, tossing a wicked smile over her shoulder. "Unzip me?" His eyes widened at the request and she wiggled her shoulders. "All the way down if you please, it makes it easier to slip out of." He blinked a second longer than absolutely necessary, his hands leaving his sides slowly. A warm hand pushed her dark hair out of the way and she repressed the urge to shudder as he gripped the delicate zipper in his fingers and eased it down.

"There," he said as she felt him reach the end of the zipper and she turned to face him, hoping to see some sort of reaction on his face. Ha seemed determined to keep his eyes on hers and she had to admire that.

"Thank you Ike," she whispered and he nodded once.

"You're welcome... Zelda," he said her name softly and she smiled sweetly at him before doing a move a stripper would be proud of. With one movement her thin straps were hanging loosely down her arms, the fabric over her chest sliding down quickly. He respectfully turned away, his entire posture screaming uncomfortable. "I'll just leave you to it then," he mumbled and began walking to her door.

"Ike?" she called his name and he halted in his steps. "Your blush is adorable." He snorted and quickly left her room. Zelda smiled at the shut door, feeling like she had a small victory for the evening. He might've bolted from the room quickly, but he definitely liked what he saw.

 **XXX**

 **Here you go! Special thanks to Guest, Qoh22, and concisponci for reviewing last chapter! You guys make my day. As always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Ike tugged on his tie impatiently as he waited on Zelda to finish getting ready. This was his first big event, one where the security was top notch and most thought other security to be irrelevant. The security detail, led by Snake for the evening, wasn't taking any chances. Not only was the president going to be guarded by three of his best men, Ike and a new hire from the monumental firing were going to be on Zelda the whole time.

The dinner was honoring injured veterans, a charitable auction was to be held afterwards, the proceeds going to the VA hospitals. Ike couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions about the whole evening. On the one hand he himself was a wounded soldier, but at the same time his injury allowed him to still be employed. Just the thought of his injury had him rolling his shoulder, a phantom pain crawling under his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Ma'am?" he knocked on her door and entered, having grown tired of waiting. She was sitting on her bed, her heels halfway on her feet. She looked up at him, a ghost of a smile curling up her lightly painted lips. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah," she said absently as she finished putting on the heels. "How do I look?" she asked as she stood up and ran a hand down what looked like liquid purple poured over her body. Ike had no idea what kind of fabric it was, but damn did it hug her in all the right places. Long and dark, it accentuated her pale skin, showing off just how flawless her body was.

"It uh," Ike stuttered, trying to find the right words. "You look beautiful." She smiled at him and a slight blush formed just under her eyes that crinkled.

"You think so?" she asked and he snorted.

"It looks like that dress was made for you," he commented and nodded to the door. "Let's get going."

XxX

Zelda loved going to benefits. Not only did it help a cause, but she got to dress up and mingle. The people who were invited were never exactly the most enthralling, but they were usually the big wigs for the top businesses in the country. So far, as she walked in with Ike and the new hire named Marth flanking her, the evening was shaping up to be a big deal. From her position at the security check station she had already seen four very influential oil tycoons, one major name in fashion, and the heir to a hotel empire.

"Enjoy your evening ma'am," the man at the security checkpoint said with a smile that Zelda returned before she walked further into the massive front room.

"I want to check out what's up for auction," she declared to Ike and Marth who both nodded.

"Follow me," Ike said lowly before taking point, allowing Zelda to admire the cut of his suit as he led her through the crowd. A glance over her shoulder proved that she wasn't the only one enjoying to view and she gave Marth a conspiratorial wink. His cheeks flushed red and she shook her head in amusement, wondering if Ike knew that he was getting checked out by both of them.

They made it into the massive hall that housed the items up for auction, the vaulted ceiling echoing every whispered word. As curious as a cat, Zelda stepped towards the first table. Her eyes scanned the offerings of jewelry critically, a slight scowl twisting her lips. While she liked gold, silver complimented her skin tone more. "What's wrong?" Ike murmured the question right in her ear and Zelda felt a shudder work itself through her body. She looked up at her bodyguard, his body pressing close to hers to keep her safe and also to accommodate the crush of people in the room.

"I don't care for gold," she said with shrug and he gave her a slight look before turning his eyes to the other tables.

"There's silver over there," he nodded and she glanced in the indicated direction, her eyes immediately lighting up.

"Come on!" she grabbed his arm and hauled him over, his soft chuckle at her exuberance making her smile. They made it to the table and she found herself face to face with an antique necklace sitting on a velvety black mass of fabric. The chain was just long enough to make the dark green stone sit in the space between the wearer's collarbone, the slight pattern traced out around the stone showing off its beauty without overshadowing it.

"That would look better on you than sitting there on the fabric," Ike said softly and Zelda looked up at him, a small smile coming to her lips.

"It would only be right for me to support disabled veterans," she said and squeezed his arm gently. Ike narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned towards her, his lips brushing against her ear. The touch of his lips sent a jolt of electricity through her, making her stiffen and almost miss the words he was whispering.

"Keep it up and I'll show you how disabled I am." She blushed and looked down at the silent auction paper next to the necklace, scowling at the meager bidding being done on the beautiful piece of art. She picked up the fountain pen and wrote down her name and a price, not her highest spending limit obviously, and if she maybe arched her back to make her assets look better... well she wasn't telling.

When she was done she straightened up and looped an arm through Ike's, placing her hand on his forearm. "I should mingle," she sighed and he nodded once, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Ike relax, no one is going to try and kill me here." He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes as she tugged him along, a smile lighting up her lips at the sight of her father penned in by three millionaires she knew he couldn't stand. She pulled Ike in the other direction, making sure to not be seen, and found herself face to face with a young blonde billionaire businessman.

"Good evening Miss Nohansen," he bowed his head as he said her name and she ripped her arm from Ike's quickly, just in case the billionaire was by himself.

"Good evening to you too Mister Strife," she said with her best smile in place. "Are you enjoying the evening so far?"

"I am," he inclined his head and glanced at Ike. "Hello I'm Cloud Strife, owner of-"

"Strife Weaponry," Ike said as he held out a hand for the man to shake. "I used quite a few of your creations while overseas."

"Ah, an ex soldier," Cloud said while they shook hands.

"Discharged marine," Ike corrected quickly and Zelda looked over at him.

"He's on my personal detail for the evening," she said and Cloud nodded.

"I myself have my own here as well, though mine aren't right next to me," he added with a slight smirk.

"Oh I'm just the annoying shadow she can't get rid of," Ike answered and Cloud chuckled lowly.

"I'm sure my date feels much the same way," he murmured before casting his eyes to a well endowed raven haired beauty walking through the crowd towards them, a pinkish red ribbon tied on her arm that stood out in stark contrast to her floor length black dress. "Well," he gave them a polite smile, "I must get back to Tifa before my associate tries to steal her for the evening." He walked off and Zelda sighed.

"Damn," she remarked and Ike snorted.

"You really thought spiky hair there was going to chat you up?" he asked dryly and she shot him a look.

"Don't insult Cloud Strife," she said firmly and he almost rolled his eyes. "The man came from nothing and built an empire, taking his friends with him."

"You got the hots for him?" Ike asked with a lift of his eyebrow and Zelda blushed as she purposefully looked away, not wanting to admit for a second that the only person she had the hots for was her bodyguard.

"He's alright," she said as she moved on, Ike falling into step beside her once more.

"I hate to inform you," he said softly, "but I think your father will probably scare off many potential dates for you." She nodded with a sigh, already she had seen that happen.

"I'm thirsty, let's get a drink."

XxX

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Zelda swayed a little on her feet as Ike helped her to the car, but clutched the necklace she had won at the auction tightly in her hands. He eased her into the seat and sat beside her, letting Marth walk around to the other side to let himself in. The second he was settled in she leaned on him heavily, her brunette tresses spilling from her up-do onto his shoulder. "This was a good evening," she declared as she looked up from his shoulder. Ike looked down at her, a small smile threatening to curl up his lips as she blinked intoxicated eyes at him.

"You behaved," he commented and she hummed.

"I deserve a treat for being so good," she said, her hand landing on his upper thigh. Ike tensed, his nostrils flared with a sharp inhale. Marth on her other side raised an eyebrow and Ike gave him a look that screamed to keep quiet.

"I'll buy you an ice cream cone," Ike mumbled as he pried her fingers from his slacks and she surprised him by locking them around his. "Zelda," he said her name firmly and she drooped against him, a whine leaving her throat softly.

"I shouldn't get drunk around you," she mumbled into his suit jacket, "it makes me want to do foolish things." Ike swallowed the lump forming in his throat and eased his fingers from hers.

"It's just the alcohol talking, you'll feel better in the morning."

"No I won't," she said defiantly, picking her head up to catch his eyes. "You're too sexy, it's not fair to the other men around you." Ike stared down at the inebriated woman he was supposed to be guarding, feeling his stomach drop. She couldn't have a crush on him, he couldn't watch her if she did. What would he even do if she tried to act on that attraction? Tell her no and make the rest of her time in the White House awkward? He sure as hell wasn't about to give into any carnal urges near her, that would make it worse.

"Booze makes everyone say foolish things," he said finally, "you won't think that way in the morning." She snorted but laid her head down on his shoulder again, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as her eyes closed.

"You really think that's just the alcohol talking?" Marth asked softly and Ike looked up at his amused face.

"I hope so."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! I love me some slightly drunk Zelda saying things she shouldn't! Also, personal side note the necklace is actually one I bought when I was in high school. It's beautiful and it would look fantastic on Zelda (which might be why I bought it...). Special thanks to Qoh22, concisponci, and yoooooooou the mighty Smaug for reviewing last chapter! Reviews make my soul sing. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

"Absolutely not," Ike said firmly.

"Why not?" Zelda snapped back, her hands on her hips.

"You are not going to a concert like that. That's a huge security problem," he told her, his eyes flicking to Snake for help.

"I've already bought my ticket!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and Ike felt like smacking the girl across the head.

"Then get your money back because there is no way I'm letting you go."

"I can't get my money back, there's no refunds! Look I bought two tickets, no one's going to care that the daughter of the president is there because no one going to this show will care who's in the audience!"

"It's an outdoor, standing only, packed venue," Ike stated firmly. "The bands playing are heavy metal and that means a mosh pit will form at some point," he ran a hand down his face at her stubborn look.

"I've never been to a concert," she said in a softer tone and Ike knew, he knew goddammit, that he was getting played but her voice struck a nerve and he found himself starting to cave. "I just want to go, it's one of my favorite bands. After this they're touring overseas and who knows when I'll get to see them."

"I need a map of the venue before I agree to anything," he said and she beamed at him, her eyes lighting up like he promised Christmas would come early. "This isn't a yes, this is a maybe."

XxX

Zelda beamed as she slipped on her converse and smoothed her shirt. Ike had caved, not an hour after getting the map of the venue. She was going to her first concert! True she had to deal with Ike by her side the whole time but it was better than nothing. Ike had expressed interest in one of the opening bands so he wouldn't be a complete wet blanket like most of her other security would be. A knock on her door pulled her from her musings and Ike walked in with a grim expression. Zelda let her eyes roam down his black long sleeve shirt emblazoned with the logo from the opening band, noticed how it was worn and not brand new, and kept her eyes on his ridiculously well cut jeans that showed off his legs and ass without being too tight.

"Don't you look the part," she commented as she moved to her floor length mirror in the corner and checked her makeup one last time.

"Well the suit would stand out," he fired back and she smiled at him through the mirror. After a moment of just watching him she turned and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you for this."

"You better hurry up, I'm not missing my band," he gave her a wink before opening her door and stepping out, leaving Zelda to blush at the simple and most likely innocent gesture.

XxX

Before the concert Ike had worked out keeping his gun on him with the venue security, a fact that made him feel slightly better about the whole situation as they approached the crowd going in. "You stay by my side the entire time," he chided Zelda as she started walking faster. She gave him a look and audibly sighed as she slowed down.

"I want to get close to the stage!" she said excitedly and he shook his head as he finally got beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What're you doing?" she asked with what he thought was a nervous quiver to her tone.

"Blending in, don't get your hopes up," he told her with a grin and she blushed as she looked away.

They made it to the gate where his gun was subtly let past and they continued into a crowd. "Oh Ike we should get matching shirts!" she exclaimed and to his surprise she looped her arm around his waist and pulled him to the vendor stalls. They got in line behind a trio of girls wearing barely more than fishnets and makeup. Ike kept his eyes scanning the crowd for potential threats until he felt Zelda's eyes on him.

"What?" he whispered and she shrugged casually, Ike not oblivious to the look she cast at the girls in front of them. "I know I said I wanted to blend in," he whispered in her pointed ear, "but you don't have to act like a jealous girlfriend." She glared up at him and he gave her a wink as he pulled her closer. She leaned against him as the line crawled forward, Ike trying to focus on the crowd and not how good she felt against him.

XxX

"Won't you get too hot with that over the long sleeve shirt?" Zelda asks curiously as Ike pulled the tour shirt over his head.

"I can't leave you by yourself to change and I don't want everyone to see my gun," he whispered back as he ran a hand through his spiky blue hair. Zelda watched the way it caught the light for a moment, completely captivated, before forcing herself back into the present.

"Or your scars?" she asked softly and he nodded once before holding her shirt out.

"Put yours on the same way," he commanded with that tone that left no room for argument and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"What happens if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asked as she slipped the shirt over her head.

"Then you'll go, but I'll be right outside waiting on you." She finished putting on the new shirt and couldn't help her smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "Let's go find a good place." She let him lead her wherever he thought had the most advantageous positioning, her eyes eagerly taking in the gathering people. There weren't many gathered around the stage yet so Ike led them almost against it. His arm slid from her shoulders and she scowled at the concrete beneath her shoes.

XxX

Ike officially regretted his decision to allow the concert. The first opening band, a local group he couldn't care less about, had just finished and while the band he was excited to see was about to go on... the crowd was too much. Between the smoke hanging in the air, and not all of it cigarette or vape, and the massive press of bodies against his back, he really wished he'd stood his ground on this whole situation. To better protect Zelda he stood behind her, his hands resting unthinkingly on her hips as he kept his eyes on everyone else. A few near them were already well on their way to intoxicated and he eyed them warily. While no one had yet to identify Zelda, he couldn't let his guard down.

"Ike look!" she looked up at him, craning her pale neck to do so, and Ike gave her a small smirk as he followed her extended finger to the stage. The guitarist and the bassist were on stage, tuning up last minute and he lowered his lips to her ear.

"You better love this band," he almost had to shout to be heard over the screams.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you're going to lose the one guy dumb enough to allow you to do stuff like this," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You won't quit," she said with conviction over the roar of the crowd as the singer and drummer took the stage.

"What makes you so sure of that?" he asked, his mouth right next to her ear.

"Because you'd miss me," she said it like a fact as she turned and caught his eye. The moment of staring went on as the drummer banged on the set onstage, almost unheard by Ike. He was frozen to the spot by that stare, dreading what that look in her eye could possibly mean. Just when he was about to blink and break the spell she surprised him by a quick and gentle kiss. It was fleeting, lasted only a second, but to Ike it made his world stop. He straightened up and firmly kept his eyes off of her, unsure how to handle the situation. This was bad. Very, very bad.

XxX

The mosh pit started during the last opener's songs. Zelda watched in shocked awe as the people in it seemed to lose all sense and charged at each other full force. She shrank against Ike who wrapped an around her protectively, his eyes darting from the pit to the crowd.

Out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed her arm, ripped her from Ike's arms, and before Zelda could quite register what was happening she was in the middle of the mosh pit. A startled scream left her lips as the pit bounced around her, fists flying. She tried to duck out of the way and found her path blocked by a mound of muscle and fat. The body shoved hard against her and she went spinning towards another wall of bodies. A strong hand stopped her from colliding with the wall and before she knew it she was free.

"No more concerts," Ike's voice flooded her left ear and she threw her arms around his middle. She looked up and gasped at the blood slowly trickling from his split lip.

"Ike," she reached up and he shied away from her fingers.

"I'm fine," he told her firmly as they moved away from the press of bodies and back to the relative safety of the vendor booths. "Not exactly my first time in a mosh pit," he admitted with a smirk as he touched his still bleeding lip gently.

"Should we just go?" she asked, her nerves still on edge from the experience.

"Zelda we aren't going anywhere until your band is done on stage," he said with a firm tone as he took her hand. She let him take the lead once more, happy when he picked a spot away from the madness.

XxX

Zelda was practically in tears by the time her band was done on stage. The singer had been better in person, the stage show so perfect, and as they walked to the waiting car she held on to Ike's arm and gushed about everything.

When they were finally on their way she took his hand in the empty space between them and squeezed his fingers. "Thanks for taking a fist to the face to get me out of that mosh pit."

"Taking more than that is in the job description," he told her as he finally glanced her way. "I had fun but no more while you're dad's still in office yeah?"

"I think I'm good for awhile," she laughed and smoothed her hair with her free hand. "I'll be lucky if I can hear in the morning."

"You'll be fine," he shrugged and pulled his hand from hers.

XxX

In his bedroom at the White House, Frank Nohansen watched the incoming video feed from the concert. He watched his daughter kiss Ike, watched as Ike dove after her like a mad man when she was pulled away, and watched intently the way they stood so close together.

"Be careful there boy," he chuckled to himself as he sipped his glass of bourbon, "she'll break your heart." He leaned back against the plush headboard and let the evidence sink in. He'd known his daughter for a long time and knew the signs of her having a crush. She'd make a move on the security man soon, it was only a matter of time. Which meant it was only a matter of time before the ex marine came to him with a transfer request.

He watched the way Ike knocked a guy to the ground without care, too intent on getting Zelda to safety and smirked. "We can't have that, can we?"

 **XXX**

 **I'm alive! And posting on this one again. Sorry if this update took too long for some of you, I really have no good excuses except I have no attention span and my mind jumps from story to story like crazy. That being said thank you all for reading and if you leave a review you'll make my day. Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda behaved after the concert for about a week. Ike let himself relax around her, chalking up the kiss to nothing more than her own attempt to blend in with the crowd. He was off for the night and decided to go out. It had been too long since he'd had a night out with his friends that weren't overseas, so he called up all of them. It turned out the only one available was Roy, but if he was being honest Roy was just about the only one fun enough to get drunk around.

So off the two bodyguards went, both of them exhausted from their respective weeks. "Dude it's a nonstop stream of hookers I swear to god," Roy growled and Ike shook his head. "Do you know how awkward it is to pat down a hooker? Not something I thought would ever be part of the job... So how's the daughter?"

"Good unless she's drunk," Ike said as he picked up his ale and took a long gulp. "Then she gets handsy and-"

"At least she's hot though right?" Roy gave him a knowing smirk and Ike rolled his eyes.

"She's hot, but damn is she a bitch to watch. She's constantly trying to sneak off and shit," he shook his head once more and looked around the packed club. "How'd you even get us in here man?"

"I'm not as boring as you, that's how," Roy nudged him and Ike gave him a look. "I'm dating the sister of the bouncer," he confided and Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Roy? In a relationship?"

"Fuck off man," Roy laughed and ran a hand through his red hair. "She's actually really great... might be the one."

"Damn that sounds serious," Ike said honestly, taken aback by the way his friend stared dreamily at nothing. "I thought nothing was going to hold you down."

"That was before my brush with death man," Roy scowled and Ike felt his shoulder burn at the reminder. "I still hear that shit, see it in my dreams."

"Me too," Ike admitted and slapped a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Let's not drag out skeletons tonight. Help me find a chick for the evening." Roy smirked with a nod and glanced around.

"Black hair, tits until next Tuesday, hasn't taken her eyes off of you." Ike glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the woman in question and gave her a small grin.

XxX

"I'm on the list," Zelda was about to lose the last shred of her patience with the man in front of her. Peach's dad owned the club, the very best in DC, and she somehow couldn't get in?

"Sorry lady, the name ain't on the list," the man shrugged and motioned for the person behind her to step up. "Name?" She scoffed and stomped away, pissed beyond belief that she had been turned away like that. It had taken her so long to figure out the new security rotation! The night couldn't be in vain. She would just have to go somewhere else.

XxX

"A fucking hooker Roy," Ike slapped his friend on the back of the head as he rejoined him at their spot at the bar. "An expensive one at that." Roy snorted into his drink and Ike glared at him.

"Pay her for a fun time man, who cares?" Roy asked with a casual shrug.

"I'm not paying for something I can get for free," Ike pulled out his wallet to clear his tab. "I'm gonna hit a normal bar, fuck this place."

"C'mon man-"

"I'm not a club person," Ike said as he cleared his very expensive tab. "I'm hitting the bar down the road." Roy started to protest but Ike walked off, determined to get past the crush of bodies on the dance floor.

XxX

The worn look of the bar greeted Ike like a long lost lover. He shook his head at the thought of the pompous nature of the club as he walked straight up to the bar and sat on a stool. He rubbed at the ink on the back of his hand, scowling as it smudged but didn't go away.

"What can I getcha?" the bartender asked with a gravelly voice and Ike asked for a beer. He glanced around the mostly empty place and his eyes stopped at a corner table. There were two guys and one woman at the table, and something about the situation set off alarm bells in Ike's head.

He couldn't see the woman's face, all he could see of her besides the long brown hair were the... He leapt to his feet at the sight of pointed ears. There was no way in hell it was her, but he had to be sure. Careful steps brought Ike to the table and he froze at the sight of the president's daughter swaying in her seat.

"Zelda?" he called her name incredulously and she turned her head his way sluggishly.

"Ike!" she slurred his name and he felt his fists clench. He knew the signs of a date rape drug, and she was exhibiting all of them. He turned on the two guys and knew the anger was on his face when they flinched. One tried to make a run for it but Ike grabbed his arm and flung him back into the table. The other leapt to his feet to help out his now stunned friend and Ike caught the fist aimed at his head before landing a solid punch to the attacker's jaw. The man staggered back and Ike used the moment to whirl and grab his friend before he fully recovered. He tossed one into the other and watched with satisfaction as they fell in a heap on the floor.

"Hey!" the bartender shouted and Ike shot him a look that could kill. Without a word he stepped back to Zelda and pulled her to her unsteady feet.

"Let's get you out of here," he told her gently as he half carried her out the door.

XxX

Ike stumbled up the stairs with an increasingly limp Zelda, her entire weight against him by the time he mounted the last step. He decided enough was enough and scooped her over his shoulder fireman style before moving to the door of his apartment. He managed to get both of them inside and carried her to his bed where he set her down gently.

"Ike?" his name came out a confused whisper and he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"I'm here Zelda, you're safe," he told her gently, using his free hand to brush some hair from her face. "Sleep it off okay?" She nodded once, the motion groggy, before her eyelids dropped closed. Ike stood up and pulled his comforter up to her shoulders before leaving the room. Phone against his ear, he dialed Snake.

"Ike I'm-"

"Missing the president's daughter?" he asked dryly and Snake let out a sigh.

"She got away from the new team?"

"Yeah," Ike let out a humorless laugh. "She's dressed to go clubbing and I found her in a bar... Snake she's been slipped a date rape drug, I don't know which one. She's limp, can barely talk-"

"Where are you?"

"I brought her back to my place to sleep it off," Ike ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't think taking her to a hospital was a good idea or taking her back to the White House-"

"You did good kid," Snake said with a heavy sigh. "I'll tell Frank, you just make sure she's okay." With that he hung up and Ike went back to his room. He stared at the already sleeping Zelda and shook his head before taking a seat next to her. Reaching out a hand, he stroked her shoulder poking out of the blanket.

"Mm," she mumbled in her sleep and Ike sighed as he relaxed against his pillows.

XxX

Zelda woke up in a strange bed, her mind almost a complete blank from the night before. "Wh-," she tried to talk and realized her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like it weighed a ton.

"Zelda?" Ike's voice beside her scared her, but her yelp came out a whimper. "Hey, it's okay," a warm hand touched her shoulder and Zelda felt the bed shift before a small lamp was flicked on. Ike was sitting in the bed beside her, dark circles under his eyes as he looked down at her. "Can you talk?"

"N-," the simple two letter word was impossible to say and Ike scowled as he nodded.

"You went to the bar last night, do you remember that?" Her brow furrowed in thought and he ran his hand down her shoulder comfortingly. "There were two men and they must've drugged your drink." Her eyes widened in terror, her sluggish brain immediately jumping to the worst. "I found you while you were still at the bar and brought you back to my apartment to sleep it off." She relaxed against him, relief flooding her system.

"Tha-you," she managed and he squeezed her shoulder.

"Get some more sleep," he told her gently, "I'll be here all night." She nodded and let her heavy eyelids fall closed again. Sleep was quick to claim her, but not before she felt Ike shift lower onto the bed beside her.

XxX

The next time Zelda woke up, light was streaming through the window. The night before was still a blur, but she remembered Ike being there. Carefully, she rolled over to see Ike half sitting beside her, his chin tucked into his chest as he slept. A smile crept up her lips at the sight. He didn't look like her bodyguard right now, in his t-shirt and faded jeans, he looked like anyone else. She smiled and reached out a hand to his, so thankful that he had been there to stop whatever she had almost gotten herself into. Her fingers brushed against his hand and he jolted upright, eyes wild.

"Easy there," she said hoarsely and he relaxed slightly.

"How're you doing?" he asked in a sleep roughened voice and she let out a groan.

"I don't really remember anything from last night, but I think I'm capable of being alive again." He nodded and stood up with a stretch. Zelda watched as he pulled his left shoulder less than his right with the maneuver and wondered if his wound still hurt from time to time.

"Good," he held out a hand and Zelda took it, letting him help her up, "because we need to get you back." She scowled and he smirked as he let go of her and went to his closet. "I'll get dressed and then-"

"Can I shower first?" she asked, embarrassment leaking into her tone.

"Yeah," he gave her a nod, "I'll grab you some clothes to wear." He began to dig through his closet and she carefully walked over to him.

"Thank you Ike," she said sincerely and he just shrugged.

"Part of the job," he said and she touched his arm. When he turned to face her she pulled him against her and hugged him tight.

"Not on your day off," she said and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders gently.

"It didn't exactly ruin my night so I don't mind," he squeezed her shoulders and let go. "Now hurry up I can't be late."

XxX

Two CIA agents stood before Frank Nohansen, both battered and bruised. "You two look like shit," he drawled with a smile. "Report."

"The bodyguard noticed and stepped forward in time," the first one spoke.

"He was quite... fiery in his approach to handling a threat to her," the other said with a slight wince.

"Good job boys, you're dismissed," Frank waved them off and relaxed into his leather chair with a content sigh. The door shut behind them and a lazy smirk curled up his lips.

"That'll speed this whole process up," he mused aloud to no one before going back to the bill he was supposed to be looking over.

 **XXX**

 **What was that? The President behind his own daughter's attack?! Indeed! Hope you enjoyed reading, lemme know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda had quite a predicament before her. She had an impossibly hard exam to study for that required all of her attention, every last shred of it, and naturally this was the day the Secret Service was training in the yard. Outside her window. Normally she never gave the gentlemen the time of day but a certain blue haired individual had most definitely stopped her brain from even trying.

Ike was attractive to say the least, but cover him in sweat and government issued workout clothes and you had a knock out. She ended up giving up on the notion of studying and just sat in front of her window, telling herself it wasn't creepy just... idle curiosity. She watched as he ran past her vantage point, his legs nothing but a blur of muscle, with a grin on his lips as he passed another male around his age. Snake was close behind them, but Zelda could care less about him as Ike stopped and pulled up his shirt to wipe his face, exposing far more skin than she had ever expected to see. His abs were well defined, not like a bodybuilder's, but very much there.

Oh that did it. She was reminded of one of her first thoughts about him, how she wanted him, how she needed to have him. Suddenly the exam seemed unimportant as she began to plot how to do just that.

XxX

Ike was having a blast with the training exercises. It felt good to be out of that ridiculous suit and tie, felt great to be wearing athletic clothes, and as he finished the last of the suicide sprints he let himself fall to the ground. His chest heaved as he gasped down air, the pain in his lungs welcome and oddly satisfying. Roy collapsed next to him and they shared a grin as they caught their breath.

"Good job fellas," the voice of the president had them on their feet in a flash.

"Thank you sir," they said in unison as they assumed a perfect at attention soldier stance.

"You boys are pretty fast," he remarked as he walked around them, the sweating glass of iced tea in his hand making Ike drool. "How 'bout we see some hand to hand combat?"

"Sir yes sir," they once more responded in unison, not moving from their stances. On the periphery of Ike's vision he caught sight of someone approaching. Due to his angle he couldn't see who it was, but when the president smiled he felt a bit more at ease.

"Good afternoon Sweetheart," he greeted and Ike blinked the sweat from his eyes as Zelda stood before him.

"Good afternoon," she spoke to her father, but Ike felt her gaze on him like a jolt of lightning. He tensed slightly, unsure of what she was looking at. "Training day?"

"I just want to make sure that our boys here are in perfect condition to watch us... Never know when we might need them. They were just about to try some hand to hand combat-"

"Actually," Zelda cut him off and Ike had to resist the urge to sigh heavily, "I was hoping to go shopping so I need to steal a few men."

"Take your pick," the president said dismissively and Ike caught Zelda's eye. He watched her slowly look down his body and he couldn't help but tense again. This was problematic, whatever it was.

"Ike and Snake?" she asked innocently and the president shook his head.

"I can't spare Snake since he's running this course but you can have Ike and one of the newbies."

"Deal," she said quickly and nodded her head. "Come on Ike," she called as she turned around and he dutifully moved to follow.

XxX

Zelda strolled into her bedroom with Ike behind her, determined to get somewhere with him. "You should teach me some of those hand to hand moves," she said casually as she strolled to her closet. "It might come in handy some day."

"I could do that," he responded, his tone wary. "If it's alright with you I'd like to shower and change before we go anywhere."

"Hold on!" she called quickly as she whirled around. She heard his heavy sigh and stepped over to him. "Show me something now."

"Show you what?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrow and Zelda had to bite her cheek to keep her whine in check.

"Either a defensive move or something else."

"Define something else," he demanded with that damn eyebrow still raised and Zelda bit her lips in thought.

"Your scar," she said and he blinked slowly, a heavy breath escaping through his nose.

"Zelda-"

"You pick one," she said with a small smile, her eyes full of daring.

"You're not dressed for a training session and you know that," he said accusingly and she shrugged, having not honestly thought of that. "My scar isn't pretty, I had to dig the bullet out of my own shoulder and-"

"Has anyone seen it?" she asked and watched a range of emotions flash in his eyes before he shook his head.

"Doctors, nurses... No one else." That made Zelda feel better about her chances. If he hadn't been shirtless around anyone in awhile that probably meant he hadn't been involved with anyone in awhile.

He let out a small grunt and to Zelda's surprise began to pull his shirt from his body. He winced as he worked his left shoulder, mumbled something about the damn workout, and before Zelda knew it she was standing before half naked perfection. His shirt was in his left hand, and his eyes met hers defiantly as she looked from his eyes down to his left shoulder. The scar was rough looking, not as precise as she had imagined. She had seen bullet wounds stitched up by doctors, how they were clean and neat. This looked like it was done quickly, with no mind to how it would mar the tissue.

"You stitched it up yourself didn't you?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"We were ambushed going through a small village, I had to get my men out of there first and our medic didn't make it," he spoke softly, his voice filled with more emotion than Zelda expected. "So I did what I could to get everyone back on the convoy and patch us up." She reached up tentatively, her fingers ghosting over the marred flesh. He sucked in a shaky breath and she didn't think twice before she leaned her lips to his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss there. "Zelda," her name left his lips as a pained whisper and she knew it was now or never.

Caught up in the intimacy of the moment, she moved her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She felt, for the briefest of moments, his lips work against hers, but the second she tried to take the kiss farther than it was he pulled back from her with a horrified expression. His neck was still in her arms and she wanted him, now more so than ever. "Ike," her tone held all of her desire and she saw the want flicker across his face in the way he blinked and shook his head.

"No," he said firmly as he stepped back from her arms and took her hands in his. "We can't. I can't." He shook his head and Zelda tried to step up to him. "No," he barked, an order from the marine he still was. "I'm going to request a reassignment."

"You can't!" she exclaimed, shocked that he jumped straight to that. "Ike we can do this... just have a little fun-"

"No," he told her firmly before turning to leave. Zelda felt the soft click of her door closing like a slap.

XxX

Ike strolled up to the president, determined to talk about his current problem. "Excuse me sir," he called out and the president turned with a warm smile.

"Did Zelda change her mind?" he drawled out and Ike cleared his throat.

"Sir can I speak to you in private?" he dropped his voice to a whisper and watched the most powerful man in the country's eyes narrow.

"My office, let's go."

XxX

Ike felt awkward being back in the Oval Office, but he stood his ground as the president poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. "What'd my daughter do?" he asked with a sigh as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Sir, I think she's attracted to me," Ike said awkwardly, unsure of how to tell him what he needed to. "I would like to request a transfer to your service detail."

"Absolutely not," Frank said and Ike resisted the urge to groan. "Son, let me tell you why." He tried not to tense as the president stopped before him, wary of being so close to the man. "I know she's attracted to you, she has been since you were first hired. I picked you because I knew she would be and you know what? You're the only man she listens to. You tell her to behave and she does! I've never had that kinda power over her and-"

"Sir with all due respect she made a pass at me," Ike said firmly. "She kissed me, and I have no doubt she wanted more than that."

"So?" Frank asked with a chuckle and Ike couldn't suppress his scoff.

"What do you mean by so? She's your daughter, my charge-"

"You're straight aren't you?" Frank asked and Ike blinked in surprise.

"Yes sir-"

"My daughter's an attractive sort?"

"Yes sir but-"

"Fuck her then," Frank shrugged and turned to go back to his desk.

"What?" Ike asked in shock, sure he had heard the president wrong.

"Fuck her, do whatever she wants you to, just keep it private and out of the papers," he said as he sat behind his desk.

"Sir she's your daughter-"

"I'm well aware of that fact," Frank said with a sigh. "And I'm well aware of the fact that she won't stop until she has you. Now, seein' as how I just denied your request to be transferred you can either do what she wants or quit... But let me tell you something boy," he pointed at Ike and gave him a look that could wilt a redwood, "you quit and I will make sure you never get a job again, under the guise of not being able to perform to the tasks stated upon your hiring... or did you forget how I told you to do whatever was necessary to make her behave?" Ike swallowed the lump in his throat, his mouth suddenly uncomfortably dry. The president wasn't joking, he could tell by the dangerous look in his eye, and this was the sickest form of blackmail he had ever heard of. "I'm giving you the permission of a lifetime boy, I suggest you take it, have your fun, but don't get attached. No man has held her attention for long." He picked up a tablet laying on the desk and unlocked it, Ike standing there dumbstruck. After a moment of reading the president glanced back up. "You're dismissed."

XxX

Zelda was fuming about the whole situation as she dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple shirt. Ike had run and said he was going to ask for a transfer. Was she that unattractive to him? Did he not kiss her back? Had she wanted him to so badly that her own mind concocted the whole thing? She needed to know what the situation earlier that day had meant.

She hailed a cab and didn't think twice before spouting out the address of Ike's apartment complex.

XxX

She had only been there twice, but as Zelda ascended the stairs leading to Ike's apartment it felt like something she'd done it many times. She went straight to his front door and knocked, hoping he was inside. After a moment the door opened and Zelda smiled at the sight before her. Ike had thrown a zip up jacket over his bare chest to hide his scar, and the second he realized who it was he let out a huff of a laugh. "They really should just build you a prison cell," he said with a slight smirk as he stepped back and held the door open. Zelda took the silent invitation and followed him inside, her eyes going to the one source of light in the apartment coming from the tv. He had a movie paused, an open beer bottle in his hand, and a half eaten bowl of popcorn nestled by a pillow on his worn couch.

"Cozy night in?" she inquired and he shrugged.

"I figured taking it easy after the training would be a good idea," he said as he moved back to the couch and sat down. "Working out felt great in the moment, but my shoulder is killing me now." She sat beside him and he looked over at her with a smirk she couldn't name.

"What?" her tone was nervous as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Your dad said I was the only one you listened to," he commented as he raised the bottle to his lips. "You know you shouldn't sneak out like this, look what happened last time."

"I'm not getting drunk in a bar," she said with a scowl. "If anything I'd say I'm safer here with you than I would be in my own room..." She let the words fade before asking one of her main questions. "Did you get your reassignment?"

"Nope," he said with a chuckle in his tone. "I'm the only one you mind apparently." He set the bottle down and turned to face her. "Did you come all the way here to ask me that?"

"That and to talk about earlier," she said hesitantly. To her surprise he took her hand in his and held it in the space between them.

"You wanna fool around with me? The scarred guy with the sleep problems?" he asked in a tone she couldn't name. Zelda could hardly believe it. Was he being serious? Did he not realize how glorious he was, scar and all?

"Yeah," she said and watched as he caught her eye. After a moment he pulled her onto his lap and Zelda felt her heart speed up. He blinked lazily at her, but when his eyes focused on her there was a spark that made her nervous.

"Then I've got a deal for you."

"What deal?" she asked.

"You behave for one week with every shift. No sneaking out, no leaving, nothing like that. You make it for a week without any problems and I'll do whatever you want."

"A week?" she whined the word and Ike grinned before putting a hand behind her head and pulling her lips to his. Zelda felt his lips move against hers, felt how he rocked against her gently, before he pulled back.

"One week," he whispered in the small space between their lips. "Think you can do that?" She nodded and he stole another kiss before easing her off his lap. "Let's get you back."

 **XXX**

 **Well, would you behave for a week if it meant Ike doing whatever you wanted? I sure would! Lemme know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
